transformers_frontier_roblox_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Shockwave
Shockwave was the Decepticons' lead scientist during the days of Megatron and tends to be "logical" with his reasons, choices or with his own experiments. Shockwave had created ancient incredible Cybertronian technology that was found to be very useful against the Autobots. He is a skilled fighter, which he used in self-defense against anyone who dared to attack him. Shockwave was responsible for many scientific endeavors, such as Space Bridges, the Dinobots, resurrection of the Predacons, construction of the Omega Lock 2.0 and (albeit with Ratchet) the completion of the Synthetic Energon formula. Shockwave was devoted to science and didn't get along well with Starscream. After Megatron abandoned the Decepticon Cause following Unicron's last attack on a restored Cybertron, Shockwave disappeared and was presumed by the Autobots to have been killed. In 2183, he has since resurfaced deep within Cybertron's surface. He was in the process of cloning a Predacon Army before the Autobots discovered him, and he has since become a dangerous threat to Humanity. History Shockwave was a member of the scientist caste in the industrial city of Kaon. In a reversal of the usual order, he was swayed by the ambitions of the former mining caste member turned gladiator Megatron. Serving as Megatron's "pet mad scientist" and second-in-command, he saw to the fighter's armament during his rise to prominence, all the while fantasizing on the prospect of mass producing such warriors. Thankfully, Megatron's more practical nature reined in Shockwave as the movement which became the Decepticons finally moved out of the shadows. Shockwave was a scientist who lived on the fringes of Cybertronian society, admitting to Orion Pax that he knew little of Iacon. He was one of the scientists whose innovations allowed the mass production of stressed-crystal material used to build Crystal City. There he began his combiner experiments, creating Bruticus Maximus, whose lack of intelligence in combined form made him a danger to friend and foe, and he was put in stasis lock. Shockwave moved to Kaon, becoming a surgeon for the gladiators, where he met Megatronus. He continued his combination experiments with the three Insecticons, whom Megatronus bested in combat: it was in this match that the crowd chanted a shorter name for the gladiator, Megatron. Megatron recognized two things about Shockwave: that he was bereft of any morality or ethics, and that while he was his most loyal ally aside from Soundwave, he would turn on him one day. War for Cybertron During the Autobot-Decepticon war, Shockwave perfected his experiments with the Constructicons, creating a Devastator which was unleashed on Crystal City. Shockwave set up a laboratory in the ruins but was ordered to take command of the newly conquered city state Tarn. Autobot sympathizers became fodder for experiments, while Shockwave's forces conquered Vos. He quelled dissent in both cities by requesting Vos' Air Commanders photon missile strike Tarn, for which he claimed the Autobots were responsible, and then had a photon missile strike (of supposedly unknown origin) ordered on Vos, killing the Air Commanders whose true loyalty lay with Starscream. When the Decepticons captured Trypticon Station, Shockwave oversaw two of Starscream's scientists ingest Dark Energon: the powerful result activated a security gyro-inhibitor charge which rendered Shockwave unconscious. Shockwave later subjected the two subjects to a deprivation study, and found it necessary to muzzle them as the duo agonized as a result of Dark Energon's absence in their bodies. Shockwave also used the Sparks of those killed in the capture to turn Trypticon into a Decepticon, able to spawn drones and Minicons in its corridors. The Dark Spark Incident Shockwave was tasked alongside Soundwave and Starscream to locate and bring the Dark Spark to Megatron. As the trio searched for the Dark Spark, Shockwave split up from his allies and located Hardshell. After a brief fight, Shockwave defeats Hardshell and is attacked by Kickback and Sharpshot. After defeating the two of them Shockwave allows the trio a chance to live by joining the Decepticons. They accepted the offer and the four of them returned to Starscream, Soundwave, and Laserbeak. After the team located the Dark Spark, they are interrupted by Sideswipe and Ironhide who take the Dark Spark and retreat. After chasing the duo who regrouped with Optimus and Bumblebee, blew up the train they were riding. Shockwave attempted to engage Optimus in a fight but was stopped by Sharpshot who informed Shockwave that Optimus did not have the Dark Spark with him and that Ironhide had it. After Shockwave and Sharpshot beat Ironhide and took the Dark Spark they are attacked by Autobot forces. Luckily they regrouped with Vortex and Swindle, and Swindle was tasked by Onslaught to escort the duo to the rest of the Combaticons. After fighting waves of Autobot forces Shockwave and Swindle manage to regroup with the Combaticons who form into Bruticus. After the battle Shockwave managed to give Megatron the Dark Spark and was present when Optimus attempted to retrieve the Dark Spark from Megatron. Shockwave and Megatron used the power of the Dark Spark to reanimate several dead Autobot soldiers to attack Optimus while Megatron engaged Prime in a duel. However Megatron lost the duel and attacked Prime with the Dark Spark to which Optimus attacked Megatron with the Matrix severely damaging Megatron and himself. Shockwave quickly rushes to Megatron's side and brings him to safety as Optimus awakens. Fall of Cybertron When Cybertron was beginning to shut down after suffering years of war and devastation, Shockwave wanted to reboot it, but to do this, he needed a large Energon supply. As he searched for one, he discovered an ancient technology in the Sea of Rust known as the Space Bridge. Using the observatories of the ancients that used to reside in the Sea of Rust, Shockwave began searching for new planets that he could suck the life out of, and found one rich in raw energy. He later used the Insecticons to capture five Autobots, whom he gave new forms based on the large reptiles he saw on the planet. After Megatron was killed during siege on the Autobot's Ark, Starscream took command of the Decepticons. The two argued over the use of a lake of Energon near the Space Bridge tower, and though Shockwave attempted to convince him of its potential usefulness, Starscream simply wanted to drain the lake. When Cliffjumper and Jazz disrupted the fuel line leading to the tower, Shockwave unleashed an army of Insecticons upon them while he attempted to rectify the problem. He failed to do so, but luckily he had already built a replica tower in Kaon. Following Soundwave's resurrection of Megatron, Shockwave went to Kaon to meet him and informed him of his discovery of the Space Bridge and the planet they could plunder. Megatron subsequently went to retrieve Trypticon's power core so that they could power a space vessel large enough to get them there, while Shockwave went to finalize the completion of the tower. Later, Starscream infiltrated Shockwave's facility and watched as Shockwave and his Insecticons torture one of the Autobots he had experimented on, before attempting to recruit Grimlock, which obviously failed and resulted in the Autobot being freed. Shockwave decided to consider the breakout as a test of Grimlock's new abilities, and monitored him closely as he fought his Insecticon minions, and proceeded to tear apart every one of them. Much later, Grimlock had attempted to attack Shockwave at the Space Bridge, but he was quickly restrained. Shockwave taunted Grimlock saying that he wouldn't create such a powerful weapon without a means to control it, calling him a pet, and contacted Megatron to let him know the tower was active and the portal was open. After Megatron assigned Shockwave to take charge of the Decepticons in his absence, Grimlock was enraged enough for him to transform into his Tyrannosaurus mode and attack Shockwave, biting his left arm off and swallowing it before knocking him away with his tail. After this incident, it can be assumed that Shockwave replaced his arm with his signature cannon. During this time Shockwave began to intently study the secrets of Ancient Cybertron. His studies eventually led him to the era of the Thirteen. Whilst researching the original Cybertronians he discovered Alpha Trion was a Prime. He developed a desire to use Alpha Trion's power to unlock many of Cybertron's secrets something that led to him becoming fast enemies with the Prime. Aftermath Shockwave remained on Cybertron in command of the Decepticons, while Megatron left with his elite soldiers on the Nemesis to pursue the Ark. Shockwave promised Megatron that Cybertron would remain as he left it, the notion of which Megatron chastised. He ordered Shockwave to rebuild Cybertron and enslave the remaining Autobots. Rage of the Dinobots As the bulk of forces left, Shockwave stayed as Decepticon leader of the remaining forces, opposite Ultra Magnus. During this time he clashed with Grimlock again, sadistically hoping to finish his experiment. He had now turned to fusing the CNA (Cyber-Nucleic Acid) of Predacons and ordinary Cybertronians, creating monsters such as Ser-Ket. At some point he changed his vehicle mode from jet to tank, which heavily upgraded his body, most likely to better fight Grimlock. The Space Bridge Incident Shortly after Cybertron went dark during the Great Exodus, Shockwave stayed there collecting Energon for a Space Bridge. When Starscream's troopers successfully captured both Arcee and Cliffjumper, he used a Cortical Psychic Patch, an invention of his own design, to plug into Arcee in order to find an encrypted message Optimus Prime sent to all Autobots giving the location of the target planet to meet up with him. Doing so successfully, he sent the coordinates to the Space Bridge. Fortunately, Arcee and Cliffjumper overloaded the bridge. Shockwave pursued the two as they prepared to depart to Earth. In a fury, he fought them both, only to have his single Optic Lens damaged by Arcee, leaving him blinded in the Space Bridge as it exploded around him. On Earth Shockwave was bridged back to Megatron alongside Knock Out and his scavenger party, both of whom were surprised to see him online. He explained that his assumed disappearance was premature: he actually survived the Space Bridge explosion on Cybertron, where he remained marooned and left to tend to his injuries before continuing his experiments. When Shockwave discovered the Omega Lock's power readings, he decided to investigate and was surprised to find Knock Out instead of Starscream. When questioned, he latter stuttered his reasoning why the scientist was abandoned (the power core chamber had collapsed, and no one saw him return from the portal), an explanation Shockwave found to be "logical", much to Starscream's obvious relief although Shockwave made it clear while he accepted it, he certainly didn't like it. However, the resentment between the two Decepticons continued, from Shockwave's new position as First Lieutenant to the interrogations on Wheeljack. When the Wrecker escaped, Starscream revealed he expected that and had decided to place a tracker on him, in the possibility of locating any remnants of Team Prime. Of course, that failed, so Shockwave brought a different solution to hunting the Autobots: a prehistoric Cybertronian life form which he referred to as the Ultimate Autobot Hunter, Predaking. After Wheeljack had managed to trick the Decepticons and destroy the tracker, Shockwave gave Predaking a whiff of Wheeljack's Energon in hopes of finding him, only to return empty-handed and heavily damaged. After the Decepticons continued to respond to Autobot distractions, Shockwave acknowledged to Megatron that while he was not in charge of military affairs, he suggested unleashing Predaking on the Autobots again. After being given permission by Megatron, Shockwave ordered Predaking on the Autobots, whom used a GroundBridge on it and sent it to the arctic, where it froze. After Predaking failed, Shockwave began to walk away, much to the enjoyment of Starscream. Shockwave and the other Decepticons were attacked by the Autobots at Darkmount. During the assault, Shockwave succeeded in capturing Bulkhead and Wheeljack after subduing them while the Vehicons were successful in capturing Arcee and Bumblebee. Just as Megatron ordered Shockwave and the other Decepticons to execute their prisoners, Optimus Prime arrived in a new body and was soon followed by humans, who launched a series of missiles on the base. Despite valiantly fighting off the combined strength of Arcee, Bumblebee, Wheeljack and Bulkhead, Shockwave retreated to the Nemesis after the Autobots did so as well. After Bombshock returned to the Nemesis with the horn of a Predacon remain, Shockwave listened as Megatron recalled some of their previous involvements with the Predacons. After Megatron related to him that the Predacons were lost to the Decepticons by the ravages of time due to his arrival on Earth being delayed, Shockwave in turn stated that their remains had not been lost and that he would be able to extract their CNA from it. However, Starscream questioned mockingly how logical it would be for the Decepticons to have to locate the dusty remains of all of Shockwave's former pets. However, Shockwave revealed to him that he had micro-chipped all of the Predacons for their convenience and questioned Starscream if he was suggesting that he would send his creations to a distant planet without doing so first. Shockwave was deployed along with several Vehicons to get the first of their planned-Predacon remains, located in that of Texas. After most of the Vehicons fell at the hands of Autobots Bumblebee and Smokescreen, Shockwave approached the two. Though he fired remarkably well while holding the Predacon remain, his accuracy was off when his arm-cannon accidentally shot a crane, causing an explosion. Despite being seemingly engulfed in the explosion, Shockwave managed to get out, hovering over Smokescreen and Bumblebee and only having minor burns from the incident. While being chased by the two, he used his arm-cannon in vehicle mode to shot at them and was soon attacked by Optimus Prime, whom he shot at upon seeing. After taking a direct blast that sent him tumbling, Shockwave morphed back into robot mode and fell to the ground, dropping the Predacon remain as Smokescreen and Bumblebee arrived. Aid came in the form of Soundwave, whom began to give Shockwave a form of backup while he dueled against Optimus Prime. After grabbing the Predacon fossil again, he tried to make his way through the GroundBridge that would send him aboard the Nemesis before being kicked in the back by Bumblebee and kicked in the stomach by Smokescreen, causing him to again fall. However, he would show retaliation again when Bumblebee tried to grab it from him, hitting the Autobot with his arm-cannon and causing him to fall. When Smokescreen attacked him head-on, he merely shot the Autobot once after Smokescreen pestered him with blasts. While he prepared to finish off Bumblebee, he was soon halted by Smokescreen, whom grabbed the ammunition belt on his back that allowed him to control his cannon. He proceeded to turn the tables on Smokescreen by throwing the young Autobot off of him and tried again to attack him before Smokescreen used the Phase Shifter and was able to get the other horn of the Predacon remain. While Smokescreen struggled, he was soon aided by Bumblebee, giving Shockwave an even greater disadvantage. Their struggle would result in the relic being broken, with a single horn falling off. This would be to Shockwave and Soundwave's benefit, as they only needed a small piece to have an adequate sample of a Predacon. After Soundwave Ground Bridged the sample to Megatron, Shockwave and Soundwave both retreated to the Nemesis. After the encounter, Megatron deemed Shockwave as too valuable to risk in battle, and had him confined to the laboratory, while having Starscream and the others obtain the Predacon fossils. Shockwave would eventually come within three days of completing Project Predacon, but was surprised to learn that the Predacon they had on hand, had evolved to the point of being able to transform into a robot form and displayed increased intelligence. When Megatron's voiced his concerns over the potential threat Predaking and his army represented, Shockwave agreed with the logic of having the Predacon clones and Predaking eliminated. Following Starscream's plan to have the Autobots discover the laboratory and therefore destroy the clones for them, Shockwave was in the process of purging his laboratory's computers, when he was suddenly confronted by Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack. Clearly surprised and angered that the plan was already in motion without him being notified, Shockwave barely managed to escape through a Ground Bridge, while unleashing the restraints on the emerging Predacons to occupy the Autobots. The plan fulfilled the objective of destroying the Predacon clones, though Predaking would survive and swear revenge against the Autobots. However, Shockwave would find an unexpected development among the remains of the Predacons. The explosion that destroyed the Predacons had combined their Cyber-Nucleic Acid with the Synthetic Energon to create Cybermatter, the basic building block of all life on Cybertron. This would give the Decepticons the opportunity not only to restore Cybertron, but also to cyber-form Earth. While discussing the matter with Megatron, Shockwave would once again confront Starscream over his treachery of leaving him to the Autobots, with the normally calm scientist almost shoving Starsceam's face onto a sharp piece of Cyber-Matter. Starscream desperately pointed out the fact that Shockwave had planned to purge his computer of all information and were it not for the Autobots destroying the Predacons, this development would have never happened. Once again, Shockwave would find Starscream's argument to be logical and spared the backstabbing Decepticon from his retribution. Shockwave would later begin stealing Earth technology to repair the Omega Lock, though he questioned Megatron about the logic of cyberforming Earth as well as reviving Cybertron. Discovering that the Synthetic Energon Formula was incomplete, the Decepticons would capture the Autobot medic Ratchet in order to finish it. After convincing Ratchet that this was Cybertron's best hope of being restored, the Synthetic Energon formula was completed. However, Megatron would throw Ratchet to Predaking to eliminate him and begin his plan to cyberform Earth. However, his plans would come to naught. Predaking would first rebel after learning the truth about Megatron's plan to eliminate him and the Predacon race. Then the Autobots would storm the Nemesis, and Megatron would meet his end at the hands of Bumblebee and the Star Saber. Without their leader, the remaining Decepticons would abandon the ship, with Shockwave being forced to share the last escape pod with Starscream. They were last seen heading toward the surface of Cybertron just prior to its resurrection by the Autobots. Predacons Rising Shockwave and Starscream worked secretly to clone an army of Predacons, which he had already cloned Skylynx and Darksteel. Starscream retrieved a bone and brought it back to Shockwave's top secret lab, where he was creating another clone. Despite the lack of time to evolve, this clone remained in it's tank. Shockwave informs Starscream on how their lack of time and trying to avoid detection from the Autobots have become major problems in the productivity. Starscream mentioned how the one beast that Shockwave had originally cloned, Predaking, named himself. Skylynx and Darksteel returned from their encounter with the Autobots. Starscream scolded them about how they are suppose to avoid all contact with the enemy. Despite the Autobots escaping like cowards, as Skylynx states, Starscream tells them that their scout was able to kill Megatron. Shockwave explains that they must clone an army powerful enough to conquer Cybertron, in Megatron's name. Later on, the clones have located the burial ground filled with Predacon bones. As Shockwave, Starscream, Skylynx and Darksteel started to collect the bones, Unicron (in Megatron's body) appeared to see them. Seeing Megatron alive was, as Shockwave stated, "it defies logic." Unicron addressed his name and that Megatron is under his control. Skylynx and Darksteel attacked Unicron, but failed as the latter overpowered them. Unicron revived the dead Predacon bones and have made his army. Starscream flees in terror and Shockwave was seemingly ripped apart by the undead Predacons in his vehicle mode. After the battle of his creations, Shockwave seemingly survived and was impressed by his creations' performance. Shockwave convinced Predaking, Skylynx, and Darksteel to aid the Autobots in helping to defeat Unicron. Shockwave has not been seen since then. Reappearance At some point in 2183, Yats picked up a mysterious energy signature deep within Cybertron and sent Olivia Holt to investigate. Accompanied by Grimlock, Olivia disembarked into Cybertron's lower levels, where they eventually discovered a makeshift lab and empty stasis pod. They were then surprised by the arrival of Shockwave, who was currently cloning some new Predacons. Olivia was determined to make sure the scientist didn't succeed, and threatened him at blaster point, demanding he shut down the operation. Shockwave declined, noting that doing so was illogical and because one Predacon was already active: Nightstryke. The Predacon revealed itself to the two Autobots on Shockwave's behalf and wasted little time attacking them. Grimlock battered his way past the Predacon to confront his creator, though Shockwave proved much more difficult for the Dinobot to best. Concluding that his lab had been compromised by the Autobots, Shockwave abandoned the planet along with Nightstryke, though his survival had unfortunately been revealed to the Autobots. Later, Shockwave presented new weaponry to Steeljaw and Thunderhoof, two members of Starscream's Legion. The exchange was interrupted by Goldbug and Agent, who happened to be on a patrol in that sector. Though Shockwave took shots at the two Autobots, he took the opportunity to retreat while the pair duked it out with Steeljaw and Thunderhoof. Toward the end of 2183, Shockwave turned up again when he attacked a human science facility in the Arctic, plotting to steal a powerful generator they had been developing. Under the command of Agent, the Autobots arrived in the Arctic to thwart the Decepticon's plan, however, they were attacked by Nightstryke, who engaged Agent in a one-on-one battle while the other Autobots raced to stop Shockwave. The Decepticon turned out to have backup in the forms of Fracture, Clampdown and Dragitron, however. The Autobots clashed with the Decepticons while Goldbug confronted Shockwave himself. Though the much quicker Autobot was able to defeat Shockwave, the Scientist escaped with the generator thanks to Nightstryke, leaving the Autobots empty-handed. As it turned out, Shockwave had stolen the generator under Starscream's orders, delivering it to the Seeker afterwards. Once they figured out what was happening, the Autobots invaded Starscream's base and reluctantly destroyed the generator. Alliance with the Predacons Shockwave was later approached by Spark, the Predacon Combat Lieutenant he had created years earlier who now led the Predacons. Spark had recently learned about the appearance of a new Predacon and believed Shockwave was responsible. Shockwave didn't deny his responsibility and introduced the Predacon to Nightstryke. Since he was leader of the Predacons, Shockwave did not object to Spark's claim that Nightstryke was under his authority now. Spark also proposed that, since Shockwave was the 'Bot who had created them in the past, they cooperate with one another. Shockwave noted that an alliance with "his former creations" was a logical decision at that particular time. Personality and Traits Shockwave's overall personality would be considered as cold and calculating, with logic as its fundamental basis. It is very difficult to gauge his emotions from looking into his single cold red eye, which comprises his face and head. Though he can be susceptible to moments of emotion, such as anger toward Starscream abandoning him to his fate or to the mercy of the Autobots, logic still dictates his actions overall. His loyalty toward Megatron was without question, despite the fact that he even challenged the logic of his leader's desire to cyberform Earth. With the death of Megatron, Shockwave showed no outward emotion and even stopped Starscream from recklessly avenging his master's demise. His future actions and where his train of logical thought will lead him has yet to be revealed. However according the Covenant of Primus he has a paternal side that he shows to his creations, thinking of them as his children. Another interesting fact is that the covenant claims that Shockwave's devotion to logic is not out of rationality, but more of a fetish. He was claimed to be more of a cultist in a cult rather than a truly logical individual. He also was revealed to believe that he was not cruel when in fact he was. He believed his tinkering with the Lightning Strike Coalition Force was merciful and kind. And he even held fatherly feelings for his Predacon creations Predaking, Skylynx, and Darksteel. He was deeply impressed by his specimens abilities in their little fight and persuaded them to aid the Autobots in defeating Unicron to save their home. Shockwave was also shown to be squeamish towards name-calling for some reason. Shockwave naturally only serves his one true master: logic. He's willing to ignore petty squabbles and jabs at him, and will only do what he finds logical. Megatron is pleased by his dedication and his competence stemming from it, starkly contrasting with the egotistical and gloating Starscream. His passive nature to goings-on around him may paint him as apathetic, but whoever believes that is writing their death warrant. Shockwave is as brutal and fierce as any Decepticon warrior, and has the strength and durability to withstand everything from explosions to Autobot assault. He does not take well to attempts on his life or his experiments failing or being tampered with. Primus help those if who actually do break his seemingly eternal calm. Another aspect of his personality is his complete and utter lack of any sort of ethics, morals, or scruples. Physical Appearance Shockwave's vehicle mode is a tank based form. Shockwave has one right hand and one left arm cannon that never transforms into a hand. Shockwave currently has one large optic sensor and he has an ammunition belt attached from his back to his cannon. He is one spooky Decepticon due to his single eye that doesn't seem to reveal his emotions or expressions. Powers and Abilities Shockwave is an accomplished scientist whose research and development projects have yielded powerful weapons and technology to the Decepticon cause, and indirectly to the Autobots and Cybertron itself. These include Project Predacon, the completion of the Synthetic Energon Formula, the Cortical Psychic Patch, the creation of cybermatter, and the restoration of the Omega Lock. Though his main position is as Megatron's First Lieutenant in Scientific Endeavors, Shockwave is quite capable of holding his own in battle. His left arm, from the elbow down, is comprised of a powerful energy cannon, and his vehicle mode is that of a Cybertronian tank. He has been shown to hold off Bulkhead and Wheeljack , as well as go toe-to-toe with Ultra Magnus. Ultra Magnus proved to be a challenge to Shockwave when it comes to hand to hand combat. Weaknesses If Shockwave has any weaknesses, it is his unwavering adherence to logic. Present him with an argument that is sufficiently logical, and Shockwave will agree to it, despite any emotional misgivings that he may have. This is how Starscream was able to avoid Shockwave's wrath twice. When faced with a situation or an opponent that upsets his calculations, Shockwave is put at a severe disadvantage. Damaging his one optic sensor can blind him completely. Having only one hand (the result of a battle wound) also makes it difficult for him to engage in close-combat. It also hampers his ability to complete tasks that require a lot of manual dexterity. Despite the fact that Ultra Magnus only had one good hand and a claw-like appendage, he managed to beat Shockwave to his knees and the scientist would have surrendered if wasn't for the Predacon. Notes and Trivia *Shockwave invented the Cortical Psychic Patch, which he used on Arcee to learn of the encrypted coordinates to Earth, where Optimus Prime was stationed. *After Megatron, Shockwave appears to be the second most powerful Decepticon, as he is rarely seen losing a battle. *Ultra Magnus and Shockwave were the only Transformers who had one hand that was normal and the other either damaged or just a gun. *Shockwave tends to use the word "Logical" in most of his sentences. He finds most situations to be "Illogical." *Shockwave never revealed why he has only one eye instead of two. *Shockwave is the second Decepticon who doesn't have an Earth-based vehicle form. *Shockwave appears to have inspired the design of iTaB, as both have one eye and a cannon for an arm. Category:Decepticons